Captain Swan One-Shot
by RavenclawStarkid13
Summary: Based on Prompt: your otp get locked in a closet. Captain Swan pairing. Loads of fluff. Rated T.


**I wrote this a week or two ago, after seeing the prompt "your OTP get locked in a closet" on Tumblr. I immediately thought of Hook and Emma. I didn't plan on posting this, but I've been told I don't post stuff on here often enough, so...yea. Here's something.**

**Please follow/favorite/review! It makes my day when I get reviews. :)**

Emma couldn't tell where she was. Everything was dark. She felt around, trying to get some idea of her surroundings. It was difficult to identify anything. Until she felt skin. Not her own, but someone else's.

"Hello?" Emma called out softly.

There was a groan, and then movement.

"Swan?"

"Hook?"

"Where the hell are we, Swan?"

"No idea. Do you think there's a light somewhere? Wait, I'll check. Stay still." Emma got to her feet, and ran her hand around the wall until she found a light switch, which she flicked.

They appeared to be in a small closet. Hook was on the ground, his back leaning against the wall between two shelves. Emma turned to the door, and tried the handle. Locked.

Hook got to his feet. "Try your magic."

Emma nodded, and positioned her hands above the handle. She closed her eyes, and breathed in. Her hands glowed, and so did the handle. But when she tried the handle again, it wouldn't budge.

"Why won't it work?" Emma said, frustrated.

"Is it magic that's keeping the door locked?"

"Magic or not, I should be able to open it."

Emma tried again, but failed. She threw her arms up in annoyance, and in the process hit Hook in the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," She muttered, turning around, and managing to bump into him again. It really was a small closet.

Hook put his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. Let's just sit down. We'll have more room that way."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Maybe the magic will wear off. Give it time."

"Fine," Emma mumbled, sitting back down.

Hook sat as well.

"Hook, who do you think put us in here?"

"I haven't the faintest, love."

"Why did they put us in here?"

Hook contemplated the question. "Maybe to give us some time alone," He said, smiling devilishly.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? If we're going to be here for a bit, let's make the most of it."

"And how would we do that?" Emma asked, even though she knew exactly what she was implying.

Hook leaned forward, gently placing his lips against hers. He kept them there for only a moment, before pulling back. "Like that."

"Kissing isn't going to get us out of here, Hook."

"Oh, I'm well aware."

"Were you the one that put us in here?" Emma asked, giving Hook an accusing look.

Hook looked offended. "Why would I do that, love?"

"Guess." Emma pecked him on the lips.

"Oh, is this what we're doing now?"

"Apparently."

The two both went forward at once, crashing their lips together. They stayed locked together for almost a minute, and then pulled away, both gasping for breath.

Hook smirked. "You know Swan, you're quite a good kisser."

Emma laughed. "Oh really?"

"Really," Hook said cockily.

"You're so distracting, Hook. Did you know that? We need to figure out how to get out of here."

"Why?" Hook whined, like he was a small child.

"Because we can't stay here all day."

"Who said we couldn't?"

"We can't just stay in this closet all day," Emma said exasperatedly.

Hook smirked. "I have nothing against the idea."

Emma sighed. "Of course you don't."

"Swan, what if we were put in here for a reason?"

"Yes, so that whoever put us here can do whatever they need to without being stopped."

"Then why am I in here too? You're the savior, not me."

"Maybe you are the one who stuck us in here."

Hook groaned. "I keep telling you I'm not."

"Pirates aren't the most truthful of people, you know."

"It would be bad form to force you into such quarters like this. Not my style."

"And what is your style?" Emma asked, her mouth turned up in what was almost a smirk.

"I thought we weren't flirting until we got out of the closet, Swan."

"Yes, right. How are we getting out?"

"Try your magic again. Maybe it'll work now."

Emma stood up, and positioned her hands where they had been before. She didn't close her eyes this time. It still didn't work.

Hook got to his feet as well. He held his hand out for Emma to back away, and then slammed his hook down on the handle, attempting to break it. Nothing.

Emma kicked the door in frustration.

Hook put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, love?"

Emma nodded. "Fine."

"No, you're not. You can tell me what's wrong."

"What if something bad is happening out there right now? There's nothing we can do about it. I'm supposed to be the Savior, aren't I?"

"There's nothing bad happening. I doubt the Snow Queen would do something like this, it doesn't make sense. It's likely someone just playing a joke." Hook assured her.

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Well, whoever did lock us in here should let us out eventually, yes? If it magic that's keeping the door locked, then they can't hold it forever."

Emma nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

Emma laughed. "What do you propose we do now?"

"Whatever you'd like. Feel free to continue flirting."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You think you're so clever."

"So clever," Hook repeated, planting a kiss on Emma's cheek.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
